Peter Says A Bad Word
by Peaches3873
Summary: Peter is at the awkward age where everything is changing. Some where along the way he says a bad word in front of everyone. SuperFamily. Warning Spanking and Mouth Washing.


Peter Stark-Rogers was just about 13. He was at that awkward age where things started changing, and Peter was having horrible mood swings a lot and he found that is was getting hard to hold his tongue when he was arguing with his parents. And sadly, he was arguing with his parents a lot lately. He didn't really know why, but he was just angry a lot lately. He just wanted to get along with his parents again. What's worse was that he wanted to talk to his parents about what was happening, he just didn't know how. Peter felt like everything was going wrong. Right now all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with his dads and watch a movie and go back in time. When he was a kid he never argued with his parents. And he had only been spanked once because he had been messing with his dad Tony's stuff when he was 8.

Oh yeah his parents were the famous Iron Man and Captain America. Otherwise known as Tony Start and Steve Rogers. He would call Tony dad and Steve pop They had adopted him when he was a baby. What really made him mad was that people at school would tease him because his parents were gay. They called it unnatural and weird. It really made him mad. Sometimes he just wanted to punch the kids that say that. And one time he did

Now Peter was sitting on his bed crying. He had just had an argument about his him starting a fight with a kid at school because they said that his parents were gay faggots. He had been having a bad day and he was just fed up with everything. So he just punched him in the nose and walked away.

When he had gotten home, His dad and pop had been really mad at him. Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Nick Fury and Pepper Potts had all been there as had been standing around the seated Tony and Steve. They pulled Peter in front of them and them everybody just had to get their part in So you can imagine Peters embarrassment when his dads started yelling at him in front of everybody. Peter then got really mad. All he had tried to do was stand up for his dads and then they yelled at him.

Then Peter thought of a word he had heard the other guys in his grade use a lot. Sometimes it got them in trouble but if they said it to another guy, then the other guy would usually say that they had crossed the line and that they were sorry. It seemed like it might be a good idea, so he gave it a try. "I didn't do anything wrong! All I did was stand up for you guys and now your yelling at me for no good reason. Well you know what I say to that? &%$# both of you!" Peter had yelled at them.

After Peter had yelled that, he got multiple reactions. Bruce's eyes widened, Clint raised his eyebrows a little. Nick raised his eyebrows a lot. Natasha and Pepper had both gasped. Steve just looked shocked that Tony and his little boy could have said something like that. Tony, on the other hand, looked furious.

Peter then could tell that this wasn't going to end well for him. So he had started to do some damage control. "Dad I'm-" But Peter was cut off by his dad grabbing his wrist and hauling him across his lap. "Dad!" Peter immediately cried out, "Stop!"

"I don't ever want to hear that word come out of your mouth again, Peter!" Tony said with a crisp slap to the bottom in front of him with every word. The onlookers said nothing about that. At the end of those 15 slaps Tony hauled Peter up. Peter was crying slightly. Although it was mostly from the embarrassment of being spanked in front of other people instead of the pain. But there was pain there. "Go to your room now, Peter. Your father and I will be in there in a few minutes."

"Dad-" Peter started.

"Now!" Tony all but yelled at the shaking 13 year old. Peter gave quick nod and just about ran to his room.

That's where he is now. Sitting on his bed crying. He had been there for about 5 minutes. He really wanted to say that he was sorry to his dads, but at the same time, he was kind of scared about going to talk to his dads while they were still mad.

All of a sudden his bedroom door swung open. Peter jumped about a foot off the bed. He winced when he landed. His parents came and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Peter we want to talk to you about what happened." His pops said calmly. Peter was still crying and didn't really trust himself to speak so he just nodded. "So, Peter, why don't you tell us what happened, without using that word again.

Peter blinked a few times and then swallowed. "Well," Peter started," At school there was this guy who was making fun of you guys. He said that there was something wrong with you both because you're gay. The kids at school have been saying that a lot lately about you both and I just got really mad. That's another thing... I've been getting mad a lot lately, and I don't know why. It's kind of driving my crazy. But um, back to the fight. Well he had been saying that you guys were gay and weird and that you should... that bad word that I said, off. So I just punched him in the nose. I know that it wasn't right, but he shouldn't have been saying that stuff. It just made me really mad. I'm sorry dads." Peter was staring at his knees and trying not to cry again.

Steve looked a Tony over Peters bowed head. Tony smiled before he ran his hand down Peters back. "Peter, bullying is never okay. And we understand that you just wanted to stand up for your parents. But fighting isn't okay. And I know that you dad and I fight a lot of bad guys, but that's different, and I know that you do know that. Next time tell a teacher or your counselor. They'll handle it for you. Do you understand?" Tony asked his son. Peter blinked and nodded.

"About you being angry all the time," His pops said, " that's just because you're going through something called puberty. Normally mood swings don't hit guys as hard, but they can. But why didn't you tell us before all of this happened?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys or cause you any trouble." Peter mumbled quietly.

"Peter... don't ever worry about coming to us with problems like that. Ever." His dad said. Tony wrapped an arm around Peters sholders. He bent down to look at Peters face. "You look like you want to say something else."

"You... you spanked me... in front of everybody else. Why would you do that?" Peter said quietly. Tony then felt really bad. Peter sounded so hurt and upset...

"Peter... you said something really bad. You needed to be punished right then. I know that that was embarrassing, but humiliation is part of your punishment." Tony said while he ran his hand down Peters back. "But your punishment isn't over." Peter then looked up, scared of another spanking, "You're going to get your mouth washed out Peter."

"Since your dad gave you the spanking, I'll be washing out your mouth." His pops said.

Peter couldn't say anything, he was too shocked. Steve the stood and took Peters hand. He led him to the bathroom while Tony stayed on the bed. Steve picked up Peter and put him on the sink counter. He bent down to get a bar of soap. Steve put the bar of soap under water and then told Peter to open his mouth. Peter still felt numb and just opened his mouth. Steve put the soap in Peters mouth and then worked it around for a full minute. Peter mumbled around the bar of soap.

When his pops pulled the bar of soap from Peters mouth, Peter was crying. Again. "Here, Peter. Rinse out your mouth. Peter did then his pops picked up Peter and carried him to the bed again. Tony stood up and pulled back the covers .Steve laid Peter down on the bed and then pulled the covers back up. Peter was sniffling. Steve bent over and kissed Peters head. "I love you, Peter. We both do. Don't ever forget that."

Peter yawned and mumbled "I love you to pop, dad." Tony smiled and hugged his son one more time before letting him sleep.


End file.
